PMD: Shadow's Guild
by dark bloodclaw
Summary: A Monferno who has the ability to see images in flames but has no flame of his own and a Riolu who has inherited a book that is wanted by a powerful lord who is willing to kill to get it, while also searching for their parents they seek out the renown Shadow's Guild in hope of finding answers.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Bloodclaw here, this is the first of PMD: Shadow's Guild and I plan to start up a OC submission form once I get the guild chapter setup it maybe a few chapters before it is ready.**

PMD Shadow's Guild chapter 1: The book

"Risu, where are you?" shouted a Riolu wandering along the small tree lined cove with the sun sinking over the horizon where their home was.

"What do you want Ryu?" questioned a voice form the trees above the Riolu.

"It's Vileplume, she wants to see both of us now." Ryu said as the Monferno jumped out of the trees and landed on him.

"You know sometimes it is good to be born without fire." Risu said indicating his flameless tail. "I can actually hide in trees without having to worry about them catching on fire.

"Come on." Ryu said as he pushed his brother off of him and they ran back to their small cave home where Vileplume awaited.

"We're here!" Risu spoke cheerfully as they appeared in the doorway.

"Well my children, the time for you to set off is almost upon us." Vileplume said in a serious tone.

"You mean, for us to seek out and join Shadow's guild?" questioned Risu.

"Yes Risu, it is almost time to follow the path your parents took when they were your age." Vileplume replied.

"H-have you heard any thing else about them, Vileplume." Ryu asked.

"No but they have left gifts for the two of you." Vileplume said before turning to Risu. "Risu I believe you know what your mother's gift to you is."

"You mean I inherited that from our mother?" Risu asked while seeing images in the fire take on the shape of a ship sailing across an ocean of colors.

"Yes although it was not active in her, she passed the gift on to you, use it well and as for you Ryu, your father has left this book." She said as she handed Ryu a small weather stained book. "This book has been passed down on your father's family for over a hundred years, it contains knowledge that only the gods are said to know, even how creation works. BE very careful while reading and guarding it young Ryu."

"You mean this book is that valuable." Ryu said surprised at the knowledge he held between his paws.

"Yes now both of you should head out and collect some berries to go with dinner." Vileplume said with minor urgency in her voice.

"Yes, Vileplume." Ryu said as he put the book in a messenger bag he had slung across his back. then he and Risu set off to gather berries before the sun set.

"So, what do you think of the gifts from our parents?" Risu asked his brother as they walked the well worn path throughout the small woods on the island.

"Well I really want to be able to start that book so I can see what kind of knowledge is in it." Ryu said as he held the book in his paws.

"I saw more images in the fire." spoke Risu to his brother.

"What did you see?" Ryu questioned.

"Well it looks like a ship sailing across the ocean, but I'm not sure how that could pertain to us since we are still on this island."

"I wonder what it means." Ryu replied to his brother.

" before when I see stuff in fire, it's maked no sense." Risu

"Well maybe you saw us leaving for the guild or something." Ryu suggested.

"Maybe." Risu said with a shrug before jumping up into a tree to gather some Oran berries.

**-000-**

Vileplume was standing over the fire finishing up writing some then and said out loud "I have been expecting you." before shadow dropped from the ceiling and landed behind her.

"Then you know that I am here for the book." the mysterious pokemon replied.

"And you should know that I would have taken precautions to keep it out of your master's hands." Vileplume replied while still turned around.

"HE will have the power of creation as it is rightfully his.."

"All the more reason to keep it from your murderous paws." Vileplume replied.

"Hand over the book or you will be punished." the figured threatened getting annoyed.

"I'm not afraid to die." Vileplume said before turning around to face the pokemon.

"Then pay the price of those who opposes my lord." the figured said before taking up a fighting stance.

"Come one then….Dim Mak." Vileplume said recognizing the pokemon as he charged toward her.

**-000-**

Risu and Ryu were heading back to the cave with a bowl of berries, but when they arrived something was amiss.

"Vileplume?" Risu said out loud upon entering the cave. when he saw a body laying by the fire, he dropped the berries and rushed forward.

"Risu why did you run into the ca-" Ryu stopped upon seeing Vileplumes body.

"Why" was all Risu said before tears rolled down his eyes. Ryu looked around the room and saw that there was a note on the ground near Vileplume's body. He then picked it up and read it.

_Dear Ryu and Risu_

_If you are reading this then it means that I have passed on from the world at the hands of someone who wishes to claim your ancestor's book. Ryu you have literally inherited knowledge of the gods, with in the book are first hand accounts of our history as it started from the very beginning. and encoded among the pages is the secrets of creation and how to control it, your father has guarded the book since he was your age and now it is your turn. I have taught you how to read Unknown for a reason now you shall find out why. You must also seek out Shadow's guild. Shadow will help you since he was your father's brother. and in order to get there I have made arrangements with a old friend to give you a ride to the main land, head for Dialga's pass at midnight on the night of the full moon and you shall meet Stormo. Also look up the elemental plate._

"You mean she know she would die soon." Risu asked after hearing the letter being read.

"Yes and we cannot let her sacrifice go in vain." Ryu replied. "We head for Dialga's pass and join Shadow's guild."

"do you think Shadow will be anything like our father?" Risu questioned.

"Who knows but we must bury Vileplume."Ryu responded.

"Then we set off to protect the book and Join the Guild." RIsu said as his adventurous spirit came back.

"Especially with the full moon being only 3 days away." Ryu said.

**Thank you to all those of you who have taken the time to read this and i promise that the other chapters will be longer than this. but WHo is Dim Mak and what is the elemental plate and how does it tie into their lives, find out next time.**

**Ryu: Read and review.**


	2. the guild OC form

This is the form you fill out for your pokemon to get into the guild.

Name:

Age:

Species:

Gender:

Team Name:

Team leader:

Team members (no more then 4):

Moves:

Reason for joining the guild:

Where did they come from, pick one of the following countries [Grassilia the grass country, Pyros the fire country, Aquillic the water country, Tempest the electric country, Avios the flying country, Blizzira the ice country or Helios the earth/rock/ground country you don't have to pick he country that matches their element it can be any]:

Rank (no master):

Opinions of

Risu:

Ryu:

Swift (Dewott):

Dew(Dewott):


	3. Chapter 2: Ship ahoy

**PMD Shadow's Guild: ship ahoy **

"Ok do we have everything?" Ryu asked while looking over a list he held in his paw.

"Again we have everything." Risu said shaking his head.

"Well just to make sure I'll read the list and you pull the items out." Ryu replied.

Checklist_: 6 Oren berries_

_2 pecha berries_

_1 letter_

_1 map_

_2 lanterns with fuel_

_1 20ft piece of rope_

"Yep thats everything." Risu said placing the items back Ryu's Messenger bag as Ryu crossed the items off the list.

"Ok we still have three days to get to Dialga's pass." Ryu said will shouldering the bag.

"Um…. no we don't." Risu said. "We spent about 6 hours packing and repacking over and over again."

"WHAT!" Ryu shouted and looked out the cave entrance to see light filtering through from the evening sun.

"Ya, remind me not to let you pack our stuff again." Risy said as Ryu face-Pawed."So what do you know about Dialga's Pass?"

"it is at least Half a day's journey on foot and as you know our island is split in half by the ocean the pass resides as the southern end of the island.

"So if we leave now we will get there before dark?"

"Yep then we can camp out for two days until the full moon." Ryu replied.

"Then let's set off." Risu said with an air of adventure as he and Ryu walked out the cave entrance and started to head south.

"So um what will we do if whoever killed Vileplume comes for us?" Ryu asked will patting the book he hid at the bottom of the pile of supplies in his bag.

"Simple we fight them." Risu replied with confidence.

"Well, let's worry about that later, for now we need to actually get to the guild." Ryu said as they entered the deep woods of the island heading south.

**-000-**

A few hours went while Risu and Ryu traveled through the deep woods and the edge of the pass came into view.

"Ok so if we stay right here for two days then we can see when this 'Stomo' gets here." Ryu said checking the letter.

"What do you expect me to do for two days?" Risu asked.

"Train or something, I'm going to start that book." Ryu said before taking the book out of the bag and leaning against a tree to read.

"Fine…." Risu said before wandering off into the nearby woods.

**-000-**

"Risu it is almost time." Ryu said as the sun started to set on the second day of being at Dialga's Pass.

"So this Stormo should be here in a few hours right?" Risu asked.

"Ya but while we wait I wanted you to to hear this passage from the book."

"Well you know that I haven't really been one to read but go ahead." Risu replied before jumping up into the tree and sitting on one of the branches.

"Well it starts out with what looks like a journal entry."

_I was wondering though Pyros when I came across a infernape who did not have a flame. when I inquired about this , he responded that his family has a history of it but it does not make him weaker , it has actually done the opposite and increased his fighting ability. He also stated that it may be a effect from the Fire stone._

"so what is so interesting?" Risu asked not seeing the connection.

"well it is possible that this Infernape is one of your ancestors. and that my ancestor just happened to meet him, it all seems very coincidental." Ryu replied putting the book away.

"So did you find any of the encoded stuff on Creation?" Risu asked.

"No but I may have found something but it is hard to understand I plan to keep reading, for now why don't you climb to the top of the tree and look for the ship." Ryu said.

"K." Risu said and climbed up the tree and settled down on a branch at the top.

As the minutes turned to hours and the full moon raised over the calm blue scene a ship appeared in the distance.

"I SEE HIM!" Risu shouted and scrambled down the tree dislodging a pinecone that hit Ryu on the head waking him up.

'What's going on?"Ryu asked as he looked around.

"I see Stormo." RIsu replied and pointed to the ship that was getting bigger and bigger as it came into the pass.

"Oh." Ryu replied and wiped the sleep out of his eyes as he stood up.

As the minutes went by, the ship grew larger and larger until Risu could make out the insignia of the ship, a dragon in a circle with its tail in its mouth.

a voice shouted "POKEMON ON THE STARBOARD COAST." at the ship started to slow down and eventually come to a complete stop a few hundred yards off the coast.

Risu and Ryu went down to the edge of the beach and waited as a small boat was launched from the ship and rowed toward them. As the boat drew closer and closer Risu could make out that the lead figure was a Machamp and behind him was a large Braviary. the pokemon rowing the boat was a Lucario. When it hit the shore, all three pokemon got out and came toward Risu and Ryu.

"A-are you Stormo?" Risu asked the Machamp, intimidated by the three pokemon.

"It is captain Stormo to you." The Braviary replied while landing in front of Risu's face.

"Now Brian there is no need for that." The Machamp said to the Braviary and stepped forward. "I am Stormo, Captain of the Storm Raider and friend of Vileplume."

"We are Risu and Ryu, we seek passage to Shadow's Guild, and can you provide it?" Ryu asked.

Stormo then looked them over with a serious look… then let out a booming laugh.

"OF course we will provide passage." Stormo replied lifting Risu and Ryu up in a hug. "We are bound by blood after all."

when Stormo finally let them down Ryu asked. "Wait you mean...that...you and Shadow are.."

"We are your father's brothers yes." Stormo replied.

Risu then turned toward the lucario and asked. "Are you Shadow."

"On no, I am Robert." The lucario replied.

"Now come we must get back to the ship so you can meet the crew, after all you will be bunking with us for some nights." Stormo said before everyone climbed into the boat and Robert set off rowing while Brian flew back to the ship and waited.

When the boat arrived it was pulled up via a pulley system and most of the crew was on deck to greet their captain. There was a Accelgor, Golurk, Aggron, Rhyperior, Fraligater. and a bunch of others.

"Every one this is Risu and Ryu." Stormo said indicating to the two brothers. "Now two should get and get some rest, KATE!" Stormo shouted before a Pikachu appeared from below deck.

"Yes sir?" She when she arrived in front of Stormo.

"Show these two to the guest cabin." Stormo said before going off to man the wheel.

"Ok come this way." Kate said and lead them down the stairs that were located near the central mast..

"So um… how did you come to join the crew?" Ryu asked trying to attempt conversation.

"I have been on this ship since captain Stormo saved me long ago, in fact that is how most of the crew got here." Kate replied before turning down a corridor.

"The ship is nice." Risu commented after seeing the golurk from before scrubbing the floors, a Charmander was standing over a stove stirring something in a huge pot.

"Everything is so lively." Ryu said looking around and saw the Accelgor and a Staraptor playing a game.

"We have to keep the ship in top condition and everyone here is like family." Kate said stopping in front of a door and opening it. "This will be your room for the next few nights."

Inside were two simple bunks set into the wall, a small table and two chairs.

"Now rest up, there is a chance of us arriving at lavender port ahead of schedule." Kate said and turned to head out.

**Dark bloodclaw here, sorry for the wait but here is the second chapter of PMD: Shadow's guild. the guild will come in the next chapter along with some of the teams people sent in you can still send in teams I need plenty, the form is on the previous chapter. Also let me know what you think I accept all kinds of feedback, also the guild OC form has been moved to my profile since you can't copy and paste anymore.**

Ryu : read and review


	4. chapter 3 the guild

**Hello to all my fans, i now have the third chapter of PMD SHADOW"S GUILD…..DISCLAIMER**

**Risu: Dark Blood claw does not own pokemon or some of the OCs in this story.**

Chapter 3: The Guild.

Risu and Ryu were sound asleep when a loud thudding on the door of the guest cabin woke them up.

"It is time to eat." A voice shouted and walked off.

"Wow I can't believe we are on a ship bound for the main land." Risu said as he sat up and stretched. he turned and saw Ryu was still asleep and he had the book covering his face. "Hay Ryu wake up."

"5 more minutes." He mumbled.

"You'll miss breakfast." Risu replied and Ryu bolted up and put his book away.

"So how did you sleep." Ryu asked as he and Risu left the cabin and headed toward the smell of cooking food that wafted up from the hallway.

"I slept good, but I can't stop thinking about Vileplume and how someone would kill her for a book." Risu replied as they turned the corner and saw some of the crew already seated and eating while talking among themselves.

"So where should we eat?" Risu asked Ryu as they saw most of the crew was large like a Empoleon, Garachop, Aggron, Rhyperior Blastoise and others and then groups of smaller pokemon including a Accelgor, Staraptor, and Pikachu. as they looked around the pikachu revealed to be Kate motioned for Risu and Ryu to come over.

"So how did you enjoy your first night on a ship." Kate asked cheerfully.

"It was hard to sleep with the motion but then it proved to be peaceful." Ryu replied as Risu looked around.

"So um where do we get the food?" Risu asked before his stomach growled making most of the pokemon at the table to laugh until Kate pointed to the Charmander who was standing over a large Pot stirring it.

When they arrived and grabbed a bowl, the Charmander poured them some of the stew and Ryu asked "So what is your name?"

The Charmander stared at them for a minute and replied with "Names Smoker." and he continued to stir the pot. Risu and Ryu went back and sat down with the smaller pokemon.

"So um….what is happening today?" Ryu asked Kate.

"Most likely we are sailing to lavador port since it is the closest Grassilian port and from there on I don't know what will happen." Kate replied as everyone was eating the stew.

"How far is the Guild form Lavador port?" Risu questioned while spooning the stew.

"Well the guild resides about a mile from the Capital of Grassillia 'Tree Root', and it is about a half's a day journey there on foot from Lavender town." Kate replied finishing up her soup and going to place it in the pile of other dishes along with Ryu and Risu.

"So what is Shadow's Guild like?"

"Don't know I have only been to Tree Root but once or twice for supplies you can't get anywhere else." Kate responded. "Might as well get on deck and see what the captain wants us to do." she said leading them up the wooden stairs and through the grating and onto the deck.

"When they arrived they saw the sun was just rising over the sea casting a gold color onto it with light sparkling across the calm seas.

"HEY, YOU TWO!" a voice boomed from near the wheel which was being piloted by a Garchomp. Risu and Ryu ran up and saw Stormo waiting with two mops and a bucket.

"Yes sir, what can we do." Ryu asked formally as Risu rolled his eyes.

"The two of you will be cleaning the deck along with Kate." Stormo said and handed them the mops and bucket. He then started to laugh at Risu's and Ryu's expressions.

**-000-**

In a darkened room lit by only one candle in the center two pokemon sat kneeling before a larger figure.

"The two pokemon who match the description of the ones I expect are supposed to arrive in Lavender Port later today."

"And you wish for us to retrieve them?" asked one of the kneeling figures.

"Yes, they are very important for the future." The larger figured replied.

"We shall have them here by nightfall." the other figured spoke and they left the room.

**-000-**

Risu and Ryu had spent the morning scrubbing and cleaning the deck when Kate came up with some plates of berries and handed it to them.

"Thanks," Ryu said taking the plate and RIsu came up and took some.

"So what are we going to do when we reach the guild?" RIsu asked before sitting on the rail of the ship and biting into a Oren berry.

"I guess we would finally meet Shadow and I really don't know." Ryu said before biting into a particularly sour Apicot berry and making a face causing Risu to laugh and almost fall over board. then came a call from the Murkrow's nest.

"LAVENDER PORT ON THE PORT (LEFT) SIDE." Shouted the Accelgor.

RIsu and Ryu went to the port side of the ship and saw a small town near about 5 large docks.

"Ryu, Risu come here." Stormo boomed as he went to toward the bow of the ship.

"Yes sir?" Risu asked when they arrived.

"We will be docking soon, when we do Brian and Kate will accompany you to Tree Root" Stormo said as Brian flew down and landed on the railing of the deck with Kate on his back.

"Hop on." Brain said before Ryu's eyes got big and Risu didn't give a second thought and jumped onto the Breviary's back.

"You, mean we are flying there." Ryu asked.

"Yes." Brian replied and when Ryu refused to get on, he Simply smirked and took to the air.

'Well I guess im sta-." Ryu started before feeling talons on his shoulder and he was lifted into the air by Brian who then set off south ignoring the Riolu's curses and the Monferno 's uncontainable laughter at the sight of his brother flailing around madly.

"Boys." Kate said under her breath and a rolled her eyes as they flew toward Tree root city.

**-000-**

Two figures were walking along the well worn path through the forest heading north when they saw a large Breviary carrying a Pikachu, a Monferno on it's back and a Riolu who was swinging around wildly in it's talons.

"Those two match the description of who we are after." One of the figured said.

"Get off the trail." The other said taking something off it's back revealing to be a bow. When they were hidden in the brush they saw the Breviary veer off the trail and start to fly over the forest , then the figure with the bow drew back a arrow and fired it.

**-000-**

"So how much longer is it until we reach Tree Root." Risu asked looking over the back of Brian and into the forest below.

"I wouldn't do that." Kate replied.

"What it is just a forest." RIsu stated.

"No that is the Deep Forest, a local mystery dungeon." Kate said seeing confusion in Risu's face. "No one knows what causes them but they seem to appear in wooded areas, A mystery dongen is a area affected by rapid change and growth." RIsu was still confined. "If you fall in the branches and trees could shift around and cover your entrance and change paths."

"What about pokemon who live in them?" Ryu asked hearing the conversation.

"For some reason they are extremely hostile and they tend to attack anyone who comes across them." Kate replied.

"So if you walk into one, the paths and tree shift around, what causes it?' RIsu questioned.

"Yes and no one really knows what causes it, some say it is a curse set on pokemon by Zygarde other say it is a natural phenomenal event. I really don't know or care since I never go in and it isnt my job to." Kate answered.

"Is it something the guild does?" Risu asked.

"Yep among other things the mystery dungeons have become a large part of Guild tasks." Kate and sat back to enjoy the scene since the brothers questions were answered. "You just don't want to fall into one unprepared." just then Brian screeched and started to fall toward the forest. Kate bolted up and saw an arrow protruding from Brian's right wing causing him to drop Ryu who was falling down toward Deep Forest….unprepared.

"Ryu!" Risy shouted and was about to jump down after him until Kate grabbed him and held him back until Brian managed a not so clean landing on the path near the edge of the deep Forest..

"We have to find him." Risu said before Kate grabbed him again and said "Brian is hurt, You are going to stay here with him while I go fetch help from the guild it only about a mile away." Kate said and set off down the path. Risu was about to march into the forest until he heard Brian groan he and decided to stay.

"Are you alright Brian?'" Risu asked as the bird groaned again.

"Guess not….." Risu said to himself. then he heard a rustle coming from across the road and he saw to otter-like pokemon step out, one with a bow and the other had it's scalchops out.

"Who are you?" Risu asked while taking a defensive stance.

"Are you Risu?" the Dewott with the bow asked.

"How do you know my name." RIsu replied.

"We are with the guild we were sent to retrieve you and your brother." The second brother said.

"How do I know you're with the guild, you shot down my friend here." Risu sand pointing to Brian who did not stir.

"These are our badges, I am Swift and this is Dew my brother and team mate." Swift said holding up a egg shaped badge that wings on it. "We are Team Daisho."

"If you are from the guild why did you attack us." Risu questioned.

"We thought that Breviary kidnapped you or something so we took action." Dew replied.

"And now that we know he didnt we should him back to the guild so Chancy can remove that arrow." Swift said and approached the Breviary until he stopped with a look of recognition. "This is Brian, from Stormo's crew."

'Wait you traveled with them?" Dew asked Risu.

"Ya, apparently he is my uncle."

"Crap, Swift we lost one of Shadow's nephews in Deep Forest." Dew said and face-pawed.

"Im sure he can survive until we can get a rescue team out them." Swift Replied.

"Um…..you don't know Ryu, he can take care of himself but he doesn't do so well when he is lost." Risu said then they saw Kate come running up with a Tyranitar, Aggron, Alakazam and Scizzor.

"Oh hay Dew, Swift…...was it you who shot Brian." Kate asked seeing Swift's bow.

"Ya….We were-." Swift started until Kate interrupted and said. "We need to find Ryu and get Brian to the guild."

the Alakazam spoke up. "I am to teleport team Daisho and the monferno back to the guild while team Artillery searches for the missing riolu."

"Wait, i want to help search for Ryu." Risu said.

"Have you ever fought before or searching inside of a mystery dungeon?" The scissor asked.

"no…."

Then you can't come sorry." The aggron said and the three set off into the Deep Forest.

Then in a flash of light the group arrived outside a large building shaped liked a fort there were 5 buildings one large and looked like a lucario's head and 4 other smaller buildings surrounding .

"Well here I am." RIsua said and turned toward the path hoping to see Ryu soon.

"Are you going to come in?" Dew asked as he Kate and Swift went into the guild.

"Nah im going to wait for Ryu."

**Well that is it for now next chapter what will happen to ryu and will they join Shadow's guild. find out then. Dark blood claw out.**


End file.
